The Blade That Seals Darkness
by Nindragon
Summary: One-shot of Links experience pulling out the Master Sword in Breath of The Wild. This is a rewrite of my first ever story titled "The Sacred Sword", so i hope its better now! Rated 'K Plus' for hurt Link and dark thoughts.


**An idea for this just popped in my head while play Breath of The Wild, so read and tell me what you think(^-^)**

 **A/N This is my rewrite/reupload of my first ever story, because i wasn't satisfied with the first.  
**

* * *

'Zelda'... Link tries to use this one thought in his head to keep him going. ' _I have to save her and all of Hyrule_.' He thinks. He's rushing through the forest filled with koroks, to get this sacred blade that will help vanquish the Calamity once and for all. He see's a glint of light in the distance. _'T_ _hat must be it.'_

He walks up to the pedestal-remembering all that he's done to get here. The moments scattered throughout his scarce memory: Zelda, Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali... everyone and everything he can remember- which he still can't recall everything.

 _'I wish that I-'_

"Who is that?" A loud voice calls. Link looks around but sees nothing. "Did I doze of again?" The voice speaks when Link realizes the voice is coming from the large tree in front of him. He stops to think of how odd it is that a tree is talking to him, but then again he's seen much weirder things in the past few months.

"Hrm?... Well, Well... it's you." The tree says. Apparently it recognizes him, which isn't surprising. "You finally decided to return. Better late than never. After 100 years I'd nearly given up hope of seeing you again." He feels slightly guilty, but he couldn't help the fact he was put to sleep for so long.

"Even my patience has limits you know..." he says and almost as if on cue, more koroks start appearing out of nowhere. "That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however." He's correct, Link wishes he remembered everything but it's like he knows the answers to everything but just can't grasp it.

"I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as 'The Deku Tree'" It sounds familiar to him but he ignores the feeling of Deja vu and just keeps listening.

"That is the weapon created by the ancient goddess." The Deku Tree says, referring to the sword in front of him. "The sword that seals darkness – that only the chosen knight can wield against Calamity Gannon. Believe it or not...it was actually _you_ who wielded that sword 100 years ago."

He trys really hard to remember but it just won't come to him. Then more koroks start flying above the sword and he wonders how many of them are out there.

"But I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who dare attempts to possess it." When Link came here he knew it would not be a simple task to draw a blade that seals darkness. "As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not. If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand."

That does it. He'd been confident up until this point.

 _'What if I'm not strong enough?_ _What if it's like the princess said- What if it ends up being all for nothing?'_

"Best of luck, young one." Link is not positive that luck will aid him in this. But he has to try. For Zelda, for the Champions, for all the innocent lives that have been sacrificed for this. He _has_ to do this. All the koroks fly away or disappear, and he can't say if that is a good or bad thing but he doesn't procrastinate any longer.

Then the Deku tree says one last thing: "if you hope to pull the sword from its resting place, you must use your true strength. Let us see whether or not you currently possess said power." His words slightly scare Link, and excite him at the same time. He's always craved adventure, even if he didn't know it, but he also knows that if he's not strong enough the darkness will consume him.

He steps up to the pedestal and wraps his hands around the handle, it seems to be the perfect size for his hands. Then he starts to pull. It doesn't budge at first- then he can feel it. The power. The darkness. The rage. All bubbling underneath the surface of this ancient slab of rock.

He can feel the darkness spreading through his fingers and up his arms, crawling its way to his heart, feeding off his insecurities. The pain starts to hit him in waves, each one stronger and more painful than the last. It spreads further and he can feel the vengeance it craves. The raw darkness ebbing away at his soul, and for second- a second that seemed to last for eternity... He wanted it to consume him. The pain grows until blackness starts to cloud the edges of his vision- the blade gives way a little more. He starts to forget why he started this whole quest. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Find a nice cottage in a village, maybe Hateno, or Tarrey town. Someplace where he could get some good sleep without any interruptions for once. But then after imaging what looks to be a horribly boring life.

No more adventure, no more fighting evil, no more rush of adrenaline after finishing a battle and riding horseback. His craving for adventure stems from being holed up in the castle barracks, sharpening weapons, repairing armor, until the day he was old enough to become a knight. And when they discovered the mark on his hand, meaning he was the reincarnation of the hero of legend, sure he was a little fearful of the trials he would be put through, but he was ecstatic. Then he became the princess's personal guard/companion, since she held the mark of the goddess of legend. He enjoyed his time with Princess Zelda...

 _'_ _Zelda!'_ He remembers.

He has to keep going for her. Right now she's in surrounded by darkness even more than him, in the castle.

 _Zelda..._ He remembers her smile, the times she laughed, times she cried. He can't abandon her now.

He pulls with all his might, with a loud cry of defiance against the dark and the blade gives way, sliding out of the stone in a burst of light. He raises his sword skyward and thinks one thing: 'Gannon better be prepared because I'm coming for you, Zelda.'

* * *

 **Whew! Thanks for reading!(^ω^)**

 **Please tell me what you think and have a virtual cookie (^–^)-O**


End file.
